rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SsVivid/What I Learned From Heart of Stone
Warning: this page may contain ''' '''SPOILERS for the quest Heart of Stone, especially if you enjoy quests for the new lore they contain. proceed cautiously given that knowledge and please be careful of what will show in the recent activity feed when making comments on this blog. What I Learned About Magic *Confirmed: all teleports leave a magical trace that can be followed by other adept magic-users. An imprint is left. *The imprint left by teleportation can only be detected on its individual "frequency." *All magical energies have resonant frequencies; this is not a trait exclusive to the magic of elven crystal singing. *Confirmed: teleportation does not necessarily have to pass through the abyss; it may move the spellcaster through alternative planes. *It is the opinion of WenKra that it is wrong for mortal creatures to weild magic, described as pieces of Elder Gods' energy. Dialogue suggests that it may be considered wrong because mortals are "imperfections" and therefore unworthy. Dialogue also suggests that mortal use of magic endangers the "Great Task," possibly because it uses anima mundi that the elder gods would otherwise be consuming. If these are also the opinions of the elder gods themselves is unclear. *It is possible to "break" the flow of anima mundi, in a manner of speaking. It's evidently a somewhat finite resource; its production and distribution can be inhibited and it will not continue to be produced forever simply because a planet is healthy and thriving. What I Learned About Elder Gods *Wen is also called "the unmaker." *The elder gods refer to their ultimate goal as the "Great Task." It seems safe to assume this is the same thing as the Great Revision. *According to BikKra, the elder gods will eventually rise and throw all the mortals living on Gielinor into the abyss (or somewhere equally dismal and far away). He reports that the abyss is, generally speaking, where old debris from past worlds gets tossed by the elder gods during "revisions." *The belief that the elder gods are "perfect" creatures is not universal. What I Learned About Anything Else *Xenia claims to have seen Freneskae, although it is certainly not made clear how she achieved the feat nor if another explorer could replicate her experience. *The mouthpieces that serve to communicate between elder gods and their servants are sentient creatures with their own individual thoughts and feelings, and are not just inanimate devices. *Golem creatures have now been developed to the point of indisputable sentience. **They are able to learn, think, and act as completely independent creatures; it seems safe to even claim that they can exhibit individual personalities and feelings. **Formerly, golems and artificial intelligence technology was limited and their operation could not exceed the circumstances they were programmed to recognize. This is no longer the case. **This may indicate that the world of Gielinor has either already reached the singularity or is rapidly approaching it. Category:Blog posts Category:What I Learned